


My everything.

by LovingYouThatWay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BangChan is a player, Best Friends, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay
Summary: Felix and BangChan are best friends.  Felix is gay, BangChan is not. They live together, study together, do everything together, don't care about others and have a promise to never leave each other. Everything is okay until one day Hyunjin decides to make a bet with Felix - to make him give BangChan a lap dance in order to prove that he was still good in seducing people.It feels like there was no problem to do that, until the moment when Felix actually do it and start to realize that his straight best friend tend to have a thing for him....





	1. I have to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> First work here! Lets hope that you will like it ^^

It is always in the warmest days of summer when the students in Seoul University of Performing Arts had to pull off the hardest assignments. Although, the variety of majors still provided some of the students with not so physically exhausting work, that was not the case for the dance majors. It was a few weeks before the major Summer Festival, and the students were divided into groups, in order to show different kind of performances, varying from ballet to street, or even some contemporary. All of the groups worked in the same studio, at the same time, so most of the people were getting confused by the music of the other dance teams. 

“This is ridiculous!”  One of the boys grunted and stopped dancing. He let his hand go through his orangy hair, that was soaked with sweat. His teammates looked at him and then turned to take a look at their professor. They were supposed to be rehearsing, but to the three of them it was clear it was the end of the practice. “I promised Chan to meet him, after class. He made some new beats and he asked me to see him in the studio. And I’m already running late.” He said again, as he looked at his watch.   
  


“Felix, you are so whipped for this guy.”  His tall friend said with a roll of his eyes, dropping his tired body on the ground and pushed away his locks when they started to irritate his sweating forehead.        “You can, you know, do something more worthy… like go on a real date, with someone whose mind is not only on his beats.”

“And cock. Don’t forget the cock, Hyunjin.”  The third one said and picked up a water bottle, not really paying attention to the other two, but they all knew that story. 

Felix’s story. 

“It doesn’t matter.”  The brunette moved his eyes back to Felix, and a smirk formed on his full lips.        “I have a date tonight. And guess what? I’m gonna have some fun there..”

“I’m sorry, not all of us are whores like you, Hyunjin! Maybe I want to find a guy who cares about me! Like, you know… my personality… hobbies…” Felix drifted off, as usual. He was way too much into his head to pay attention to the boys who would approach him. He was kind of way too pretty for a guy and he got a lot of guys, and girls, asking him out, but most of the times he rejected their offers. He was hoping he could find the cheezy type of love, that doesn’t exist in the real world. His gaze drifted to the side, as he got all dreamy, but he eventually pulled himself together. “Whatever, I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Hyunjin said and his eyebrows jumped high on his forehead.        “Earth to Felix. I’m gonna tell you what your main problem is. You expect too much and also, obviously your gaydar got dusty, because you don’t even notice all these looks that you are getting every day.”

“He basically want to say that you are a nerd.”  Minho wrapped up the statement of his friend and smiled.            “Which is okay, i guess.”

“No, its not!”  Hyunjin argued.        “He needs a date. I’m pretty sure that all this romantic crap that’s blocking his mind right now made him a boring guy who can’t surprise his date with anything.”

“I won’t let you call me boring!” Felix whined. “I can tell you I’ve had some of the wildest expiriences when we went out clubbing with Chan!” Felix got back to his composed self and locked his eyebrows together, in thought. “One time, we were dancing with some strangers in the club! It was pretty wild.” He nodded to himself. “My point is, I know how to have fun, without morally degrading myself!”

“Yeah, with your super straight best friend who probably wants to kill himself when you rub your ass against some stranger.”  Hyunjin made his point and laughed, turning his head aside when he felt Minho’s hand slap him on the shoulder. And there goes nothing. 

The super straight best friend entered the dance hall, walking as if he owned it, having his massive headphones around his neck, hair blonde and messy like usual and a very bored expression over his face. 

 

“Speaking of the devil.” Hyunjin mumbled and let his eyes wander all over Felix’s long term best friend and also roommate, because the guy was one of the sexiest guys in college without even doing much to pull that appearance. He was basically just showing some skin in hot days like that, exposing toned arms and nice collarbones, and weak people like Hyunjin were easily getting horny. 

 

“Chan is pretty supportive! Which is why he is a better friend than you, shitheads. He doesn’t care if I rub my ass on strangers.” Felix whisper-shouted, as he did not want Chan to hear their conversation. He raised his small hand to wave at his best friend and pulled one of the smiles his aunts, and all the girls in school loved. 

“Whats up?”  The blonde asked when he approached, just acting polite because he knew how sensitive Felix was on the topic about how they ‘have to befriend each other’s friends’ and to be honest, Chan always had this bad feeling about that little open minded bitch Hyunjin, who never missed a chance to eye fuck him whenever he was around. Which was very disturbing.

Felix, however, wasn’t feeling very fond of his own friends at that particular moment, so he was quick to speak before Hyunjin’s thirsty ass starts talking to his best friend. “Why did you come all the way here? Is it cuz I was running late?”

“No, but i’m going out, so i came by to tell you that. Also, can you leave the door unlocked? My phone just died, so i won’t be able to call you.”  Chan started explaining and stood on a good distance away from everyone who didn’t have Felix’s warm smile. “Don’t be disappointed.”

Felix froze at Chan’s words, because he knew that the second Chan was gone Hyunjin and Minho would start making fun of him. Still, he didn’t want Chan to know that, so he tried to play it cool. “Oh… I see… You have a date or something?” Felix’s voice sounded a bit more strained than earlier, but if he was lucky Hyunjin would not realize it.

“Yeah, kind of. It's just a girl from my course that wanna hang out.”  Chan explained and flashed him one of his heartbreaking smiles, looking very innocent for a guy, who had the reputation of a fuckboy, who used that same smile to make people fall in his trap and bend them over whenever he felt like it. 

Chan wasn’t the best example of a good guy. Many even called him cold and nasty, but that never seemed to bother the guy.

 

“Ok, then. Have fun.” Felix smiled back. It wasn’t unusual for Chan to do this, so he wasn’t even surprised when he cancelled their plans. At this point the only thing that bothered him was that Hyunjin and Minho are gonna take a nice jab at him in just a few seconds. 

 

There was something with Chan that always bugged Felix. He was always going around disheveled, or with his shoelaces untied. Who would stand themselves being like that in public? And just like that, out of habit, he stretched his hands out to fix Chan’s shirt, and then he patted off some crumbs from it. “You never learn, do you..” he whispered loud enough only for Chan to hear. 

“I have you to pull me together.” Chan said smoothly as always and winked at him, making a step back as he didn’t even try to make a conversation with Felix’s friends, just waving at them on his way out of the dance hall. 

 

And Felix was right. Hyunjin just couldn’t shut up. 

“Did he just wink at you?”  He asked and his jaw dropped. 

“Did he just wink at you?” Felix repeated mockingly. “You know we live together. You don’t have to overthink everything we do.” 

“Oh really. Don’t tell me that you never sneaked in while he’s changing clothes.” Hyunjin continued, which made their other friend sigh loud enough to get their attention. 

Minho wasn’t really letting Hyunjin brag about his dates or make fun of Felix, just because he had a bit of romance in himself that wasn’t dying even if he obviously needed a hook up sometimes. 

And by sometimes, Minho could tell stories of all these days when Felix was freaking out over some choreographies, overworking himself in that dance hall until he just couldn’t move his limbs. And every story like that finished the same way - with a very supporting best friend, who had a car and never minded to pick up Felix, or more like gather his remains from the floor and drag him to their shared apartment. 

Maybe they really had a deep bond, non-sexual one at that. 

“I would sneak my head no matter what he does.” Minho said with a shrug.         “It doesn’t mean a thing.”

“You are on his side now. Great, stay there. But Felix needs to get in action, you know what i’m saying? This is also a reason why his dancing is getting dusty as well. He needs passion.”  Hyunjin explained for his dumb friends that it wasn’t Bang Chan who was important here, but Felix, who just needed a guy. “Felix, let’s make a bet.”

“Stop calling me dusty!” Felix whined for the 10th time that day. “And don’t insult my dancing!! You know I’m better than most of the people here…” He started ranting again, something that only Chan can handle. Most of his other friends would get annoyed and would try to shut him up, but this time he pulled the plug on his own, when he finally registered Hyunjin’s words. “What bet?” He furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. 

“You will have to give someone a lap dance. In order to prove me wrong that you became boring and that’s one of the reasons why you get frustrated everyday.”  Hyunjin replied confidently and wiggled his eyebrows at Felix. “And you probably think that it is going to be easy, right? No, baby boy. I will make you sweat.”

“You can’t scare me with some lame lap dance. You know I’ve done that many times.” Felix smirked confidently and took a step closer to Hyunjin, trying to look menacing. “Bring it!”

“Bang Chan.”  His friend said and a smirk pulled his lips.        “Your precious little best friend. I want you to give him a lap dance.”

“You remember how you said that he is straight, Hyunjin?” Minho spoke from aside and laughed.         “The guy will get a heart attack.”

“....or he will pop a boner if Felix is good enough.”  The brown haired boy shrugged, still having Felix under his eyes.     “So? Do you take it or not?”

In contrary to what Hyunjin expected Felix didn’t feel scared or amazed by the suggestion. He was mad. “You know what… I’ll fucking do it, and show all of you that there’s no shit in this world that can ruin our friendship. You guys have no idea what we’ve done together and how close we are. He won’t even mind.” Felix huffed and went away to pick up his backpack.

“Good. Then do it and make me proud.” Hyunjin said casually and seemed like someone who really enjoyed to watch his friend get angry like that.        “And Felix….” the tall boy spoke after him with a sneaky smile on his face. “... make sure to record it.”

 

“Whatever... But you have to promise me you won’t say shit about Chan after I do it.” Felix said loud enough for some people of the other groups to hear and start throwing them glances.

 

“Okay, okay, show off.”  Hyunjin ended up laughing and also headed to gather up his stuff, linking hands with Felix after that to guide him out of the dance hall. 

And Minho stood there for a moment, thinking that he was the only person who thought that Hyunjin’s idea was actually bad. 

Why? 

The reasons were many. 

  
  


***

On the way back home Felix had to take the bus, since Chan left earlier and couldn’t give him a ride. He was thinking about what happened earlier and he was still pissed at his stupid friend. He knew very well why Hyunjin was doing it. Everyone on campus, or even in their high-school, looked at them as if they were some couple of experimental monkeys that can talk. They’ve been joined at the hip their whole lives. And even when Felix thought about the times when he didn’t have Chan by his side, it’s only when the guy is going out on his so called dates. They literally shared the exact same memories. They used to be in the same class in school, and they used to go to school together because their houses faced each other. They used to sneak out of their homes and hang out in the night, doing all the illegal shit Chan could talk Felix into doing. 

 

They were simply comfortable with each other. Most of Felix’s classmates would ask him questions about Chan, to which he wouldn’t reply. They would ask if he’s seen his best friend’s body, or if he has done something weird, like touching him while he was sleeping. People could be very weird in Felix’s opinion. However, Felix and Chan have been taking showers together since they were babies, sometimes they would share the same bad, and nothing would ever happen between them. But in the end, Felix was the one who gets fingers pointed at him for thirsting after his best friend. He knew these people talked like that because he’s gay and Chan isn’t, so in their eyes it makes perfect sense for Felix to want to fuck his good-looking friend. What these people never realized was that Felix knew Bangchan behind his strong masculine facade; he knew him during Chan’s great fight with severe acne; he knew him when he was still peeing himself in his bad when he was scared to go to the toilet on his own. He knew the guy in a way that nobody else did, and he could only feel offended when someone tried to make him appear like one of his sluts. Because unlike the girls Chan rings when he needs to get a quick fuck, he calls Felix when he feels at the bottom, when he needs support and when he just wants to play games with someone. The only reason Felix manages to ignore all the insults from Chan’s admirers is because he knows that Chan is probably the only person who can handle his mood swings, that have the frequency of a pregnant teenager’s. Because Chan doesn’t change the positions of their toothbrushes, he doesn’t misplace things after Felix decides that he has found the perfect place for them, because he knows how annoyed Felix can get. Chan would even let Felix order his clothes by color and then keep doing that on his own, because if he didn’t Felix wouldn’t be able to sleep at night because he knows there’s a huge mess in Chan’s closet. He would go out and pick him up from practice at 3am just because he cannot let his friend wander around Seoul at such late hour. And sometimes Felix could smell another girl on his friend and wonder how much does Chan treasure him to even pick up his phone while he’s about to, or maybe even fucking someone. 

 

Felix loves Chan. And he knows that their relationship is pure and platonic, so he feels terrible every time one of his friends tries to stain it. Unfortunately, this is probably what Hyunjin wanted, and although Felix hated the idea, he had to do it, and shut him up once and for all. He agreed on doing it without thinking and now he had to do it… But what about Chan? Is this something that can push him away? Is there anything that Felix could do and severe their bond? Because Chan was the only person who stood up for Felix when he came out. He was the one who held his hand when he told his parents he liked his fellow males; and he was the one who left his old home to live with Felix when his parents felt weird about their son so they told him to leave the house for a while. They still pay his semestrial fee and they send him money, but they just prefer not to see him. And Felix is fine with this,because  he has Chan with him. He wouldn’t know what to do if he lost him and this made him really hate Hyunjin.

 

Deep into his thoughts he didn’t realize how surprisingly short was the bus ride. His guts started twisting when the bus reached his stop. He wasn’t sure how he was going to lull Chan into letting him give him a lap dance. What was he going to tell Chan? Should he just jump on him while he’s asleep and put the camera in an angle that covers his face? He was becoming more and more terrified with each step he took closer to his home. He was fucked. He had to start thinking of a way to convince Chan of letting him straddle him. Generally, it was easy for Felix to ask Chan to do things for him, but he had never had to ask him anything like that. Should he even ask him, though? The options were endless, he could get him drunk and do it, and in the morning his friend would not be able to remember - their friendship would be fine. 

 

Felix would have to admit that Chan had a great body. He had told him that many times, and he had slapped his butt on many occasions, as well. According to Felix, that would mean that Bangchan would be fine with Felix rubbing his ass on his thighs for a moment. There was no way for Felix to actually go all out on his friend, not because he’s shy and prude as Hyunjin claims, it is because he respects Chan. He might have laid his head on Chan’s ass while the other was texting girls, laying on his belly; Chan might have carried him on his shoulders after the dance performances Felix had with his classmates during the Summer Fair last year. That time his feet were covered with blisters, and his legs barely managed to support him, due to the last week of exhausting practice. However, none of this meant that he can go to his friend and do something intendedly sexual.

 

By the time Felix reached their apartment, he was still thinking how to approach the matter, when he put his key in the door lock. At least, he had some more time to think about it before Chan got back home.He quickly dropped his backpack and went to his closet to find some nice clothes he could wear. What he had to do was to seduce Chan, get him in the mood, try not to rub his ass on his dick, and shout “syke” after he was done. He carefully pulled out a T-shirt he wore for one of his performances in school, that Chan said he liked. It was black and baggy, but it had a few holes in it, giving the effect of a worn out cloth. He sighed as the pile of clothes started leaning to the side, and he had to fix it before all of his clothes ended up on the floor. 

 

“That’s it!” He almost shouted as he got an idea, while neatly ordering his clothes. “I know what to do! Oh, shit… I’m talking to myself....” He realized he had his outburst out loud which made him laugh to himself. He knew what to do,as he knows what Chan likes, and maybe he can lure him into his trap. All he had to do was wear some slutty clothes, look all hot and bothered and say the right words. Like that, he proceeded looking for clothes that would get Chan’s attention. Chan was going to either like this or hate it. Felix still wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it. He let out a heavy sigh, again, and dropped the outfit of his choice on his bed before he started undressing. The next step of his plan was to take a shower with that strawberry body wash that Chan likes, according to Felix that is, because he noticed how sometimes when they’re sitting too close to each other Chan seems to be sniffing him. He smiled mischievously at the thought, and pulled down his pants. His smile didn’t last long because all the dreadful thoughts from earlier started invading his mind again. He really didn’t want to lose Chan. Maybe he should just call it off and keep up with Hyunjin’s bullshit until his graduation. 

 

He spent almost an hour in the bathroom, where he made sure he looks perfect and clean, and soft. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His orange hair was dripping on the tiles, leaving small orange drops on his towel and tiles. “Am I being too serious about this?” He asked himself when he turned to take a look in the mirror. He gave his reflection a bitter smile and stepped out of the bathroom. He had to be quick, cuz he took longer than expected in the bathroom.

 

Felix put on the clothes he selected and pulled out his hair-dryer to style his hair the way Chan told him he looks the best. Surprisingly, it is when his hair is just dry and messy, because he looks natural, like he has no cares. He messed it up a bit with his hand, and didn’t use any hair spray, to make it appear as natural as possible. Then he pulled one of his lip tints that he uses only when he performs, or goes clubbing, or when he picks up a fuck for the night. When he does all these things he would put on some bb cream as well, which covered his freckles, but Chan probably wouldn’t like that. He would notice that Felix is trying too hard. He skipped eyeliner as well, cuz he was going for a natural look anyway. He only put a bit of highlighter on his nose and cheeks, and he was done. 

 

He was thinking of what kind of accessories to wear when his stomach started growling. Since Chan wasn’t gonna be back soon he decided he can choose them later and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He didn’t feel cozy enough to eat a proper meal without Chan, because the kitchen felt so big and empty. He just started spreading some jam on a slice of bread when his stomach felt like twisting and turning and he didn’t even feel like eating. He was so confused with himself. He had this fear of something going wrong, but then he felt excited and giddy. Maybe he was overthinking too much, but how could her serve the news to his best friend? “Fuck you Hyunjin!” He whined and left everything on the kitchen table, stomping out of the kitchen to go watch TV on the couch. He had to clear his mind and distract himself from that mess. Bangchan wasn’t coming back and Felix was way too tired from his practice earlier, so he didn’t even realize that he fell asleep while watching Sponge Bob.

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


The girl from Chan’s course was a slut. One of these sluts that would put a hand on his leg while she was telling him boring stories, or occasionally touch his biceps when she wanted to get his attention. But for the two hours that he wasted his time with her, the blonde realized that he wasn’t simply in a mood for this. 

For her, her hands, her touch,  her annoying voice and definitely her fake drunk actions. 

BangChan wasn’t describing himself as that horny to click to every flirt and slide his zipper down for lame girls like this one. But he wasn’t polite enough to just smile and stand her shit until she realizes that some guys, him for example, just simply have no interest. 

While she was talking, his thoughts were everywhere. Back in the studio where a lot of work was waiting for him. He had notes rolling in his head, the unfinished beat that he had left behind because of this work, and the CD that he had in his backpack, created for Felix and his new routine. 

He was excited about it. Actually too excited about it, because he started imagining how Felix’s cute face would go all smiling when he give him the CD and force him to listen to it together. No matter what work Felix could have, even if he is in the shower, or studying, or reading,  texting, flirting with someone, Chan would still force him to drop all of that and hear his tracks. 

 

He had always been insistent about things when they were stuck in his head. It was a bad habit that he had since he was a skinny bastard with ugly messy hair and no self confidence. Chan was thinking that if he was more strict to himself and do things better than everyone else, eventually that would turn into one of his best skills. 

Eventually, with every passing year and this set of mind, he became a better version for himself, girls started to look at him without telling him that he had ‘a spot’ on his face. 

Even more, he would never forget that chick Jina when she pushed him in the toilet cabins one afternoon before their school guaduation and gave him his first blow job out of the blue. 

That boosted up his ego and the black swan transformed into this cocky bastard with bad attitude towards half of the world that he was now. 

 

But inside of his head, Chan knew that he was good enough to have that confidence. Especially now when his hard work was paying off. 

He became less stressed than he was his first year, his studies of music became easier for his brain to consume and Chan had more time to go on dates and fuck around than his bestie did. 

 

Even without telling it directly to Felix, Chan knew that his tired little friend couldn’t manage the lack of sleep, the intense dance training and all these choreographies that he had to deal with everyday. Felix was a mess most of the time, he was getting into weird details, like for example that crazy fight that they once had because Chan was too lazy to collect his clothes and on top of that, misplaced the toothbrush, accidentally pushing Felix’s one off the shelf. 

Felix was also a mess when he was too tired to move, to breath, to even smile at him but still told him to watch movies together, falling asleep in the first five minutes of it. 

 

BangChan had grown a habit to take care of the boy whenever, wherever, no matter what. He would pick up Felix from the couch and carry him to his room, whisper sweet promises in his ear before sleep, telling him that his morning would be great and always made sure to stroke his soft hair in the process until he gets praised with a sleepy smile. 

He was living for that, for Felix, for his beautiful mind and fragile looking doll face. 

If there was a person in this world more beautiful than Felix was, Chan would gladly marry him/her. 

 

Because to have a best friend who was more stunning and pretty than most of Chan’s hookups, was a hard thing to live with. 

Apart of being Felix’s anchor, BangChan was the guy who would not only take care of him when he was tired or unhappy, but also the guy who would fight everyone who dared to look at his best friend or comment about him with offensive words. 

He had done it…. When Felix hit puberty, and instead of turning into ugly bastard like Chan did, became more feminine, prettier, his sweet little nose and big defined lips started looking more beautiful on his face, he was short, but his body had always been looking good no matter if he kept diets or not. 

 

But while Chan was secretly admiring his best friend’s beauty, he started to realize that some people weren’t sharing the same opinion like him. And he started fighting them. 

Chan couldn’t really count all the times when he went back home with bleeding nose, broken lip, worrying his family and Felix. He was lying to all of them that he just had problems with some bullies, but that never stopped before he turned 18, got his first blow job at school and started to make muscles. 

 

Just then BangChan managed to deal with five bastards at the same time, kicking their asses for all these years of talking shit about Felix. He was determined to show them that he wasn’t going to let them even reach Felix and he did that successfully. 

It was pity that he and his best friend had to leave the town soon after that. Well, not really, because no matter how many nights Felix had cried over it, curled up on his lap, Chan still felt happy that they could finally be together in every second of the day and he could protect Felix from everyone. 

Selfish thoughts, yes. Felix was sad and neglected by his family, but he still had Chan, who was throwing himself at the boy with promises that he would give everything to him. 

Well, except maybe his love, because Chan wasn’t really romantic. Or gay.

 

Instead of buying flowers for his dates, he was buying condoms, throwing it on the girl’s lap when he would hop on the seat next to her. Instead of driving the girl home, he was opening the door of the back seat with the words  ‘Call yourself a cab’. He was an eccentric asshole, but liked himself that way. Free from developing unwanted feelings, free of drama and fake tears, free of jealousy. 

 

So, if he had to wrap all of life story up, BangChan could describe himself as a real fuckboy. 

 

He left his date earlier than he planned, but he wasn’t in the mood to have sex or eat her out, or get a blowjob or whatever. So it was useless to torture himself there. 

Exactly 45 minutes after that, Chan was already running up the stairs in their building, checking the time before he made his entrance. Well it was 9pm, not that bad for a boring night. And his excitement to be finally home showed up when he pushed the door knob and it was indeed unlocked. A warm feeling spread in him when he kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag on the ground, crossing the small corridor quickly so he could get in the living room and greet the most beautiful boy in the world. 

 

But his smile kind of dropped when he entered the room and instead of seeing a very tired Felix on the couch, watching an episode of CSI, he saw him curled up in a ball there, asleep. 

It wasn’t a foreign sight, because Felix probably got exhausted again, but what made no sense in the picture were his clubbing clothes.

No, Felix had never walked around the house wearing that. Not even once. 

His favorite home outfits included baggy vests that showed too much skin, shorts, leggings or just something comfortable. Instead of that he wore that sexy shirt that BangChan hated in his guts and tight ripped jeans. When he moved closer, he noticed that Felix had no fixed hair style, no make up, and his face looked so bare and pretty when he kneeled in front of the couch like a freak and examined his best friend from closer. 

There was something pretty about Felix that night. His long eyelashes? They always looked the same. His freckles? They were still there, spread on his soft skin. Ah there, Chan discovered that Felix had something on his lips that made them stick out a little glossy and very, very well shaped. 

 

“Felix, wake up.”  Chan spoke, being in his natural asshole mood now as he raised an eyebrow, feeling not very pleased by all the information that he just gathered.         “We have to talk.”

“Chan?” Felix whispered without opening his eyes, he didn’t even bother to change his position. “Is that you?”

“Are you expecting someone else?” The question came out with jealousy, but Chan was a great attention seeker when it came to Felix’s love and he thought that they had an agreement to not bring their hookups at home. A rule that Felix obviously tried to break now.         

 

“What?” Felix finally got up to a sitting position. He supported his body with his right hand and rubbed his eye with his left. “I was waiting for you, silly..” He pouted a bit disappointed by Chan’s weird assumption, but maybe he was annoyed about something, because he had that expression that Felix dreaded.

“Dressed up like this?” The other questioned the outfit again and his eyebrows cocked up. He wasn’t a fool to believe that Felix decided to dress up all fancy, just to fall asleep on the couch, or even more absurd - to wait for him to come back. So he smiled sarcastically at Felix’s weak attempt to lie.         “You can’t bring a date here. Don’t force me to get all the girls here, because you won’t stand a day with their high pitched screams when i….”

“Why can’t you believe me when I say this? And weren’t you the one who dumped me to go fuck some slut??” Felix’s sleepy face became all scrunched and his eyebrows furrowed. “I was waiting for you! I dressed up cuz I…. um…”

 

“Because what? You lack attention and you tried getting it out of me? Or what? You plan to go out by yourself looking like this?”  Chan offered, getting more agitated by Felix’s grumpy attitude. Whenever one of them felt bumps on the way sometimes, felt bad or just had a bad mood, the other gladly made everything worse with useless fights that always ended up on the same way - Felix would stop talking to him and Chan would act lame and clingy to win him back. He hated it, really. But that was what always melted Felix. Melted, literally.

“Why do you always do this?” Felix got up from the couch in attempt to distance himself from Chan. “Whenever I want to look pretty you come at me with all that degrading shit… I wanted to look good, cuz I… You like these clothes I’m wearing right now… I do want your attention, and there’s something I need to tell you…”

BangChan suddenly frowned deep and sat back on his butt, having all the suspense in the world. He studied that anger that streamed from his best friend and he had no idea how to make sense in it. Why was Felix angry at him? What was the reason for actions now? What did he want to tell him?

 

“I don’t like the clothes, dumbass. Go ahead, explain yourself.”  He challenged his friend and let his weight rest on his hands when he put them on the ground and waited. 

Felix took the hem of his shirt in his hands and started playing with it, he fixed his eyes on his fidgety fingers and didn’t look at Chan. He failed. Chan didn’t like the clothes, he had the wrong idea all this time. He’s an idiot who can’t go through with Hyunjin’s plan. 

“I… had to do something… for you…” he started without looking at Chan. His voice was shaky and this hadn’t happened to him since high school. “I’m sorry I made you think the worst of me, I’m not going to bother you now.” He finally said and let go of his shirt to take his leave.

“What?”  Chan blinked, feeling startled from the weird explanation that Felix gave to him. Didn’t he remember that Chan wasn’t a guy who would sit and bother himself to read between the lines? He was the straightforward type of a guy who often looked rude or not interested, but Felix knew what he meant for him. So such statements, coming out of his pretty lips were just fucking with Chan’s mind.         “When did i ever think bad of you? Felix come on, come here.” He tried, patting his leg to invite the boy on his lap, but the other didn’t look interested. “Hey, did i say something wrong?”

 

Felix shook his head at the audacity of Chan to ask him such a question. Straight guys aren’t very perceptive, he knew that, but Chan was walking on thin ice. “Yes?” He said, or more likely asked. “You thought I would bring someone here! To fuck! I never do that Chan… and then you start threatening me…” Felix’s voice got louder and steadier the more explained his dissatisfaction with Chan.

 

“Are you fucking serious now?”  The other looked not only surprised, but also very agitated to argue. There was definitely something that bothered Felix. Otherwise he wouldn’t pick up a fight with him out of nowhere. So he figured that if he didn’t want to make things worse, he had to stop pushing Felix’s buttons. But he kept doing it anyway, because he knew that there was a reason for this drama.        “I just tried to mess around with you, but i guess that tonight is one of these nights when i’m not funny. Fine, come at me. Get angry.” He kept challenging the boy, looking up at him like he really expected Felix to slap him on the face or something. 

 

“Were you messing around when you said you don’t like my clothes then?” Felix asked a bit calmer than earlier. He knew Chan can be reckless with what he says to him, because he trusts him and he knows Felix wouldn’t care, but he did. And the realization of that hit him just now. He cared about what Chan thought of him. 

 

“No? I don’t care about the clothes. Oh God, is this what made you upset?” Chan laughed in his frustration and stared at Felix like he was an alien.             “I said what i said… because i like you. I like you wearing something, not the cloth itself, get it now, little idiot?”

“But do you think I’m pretty, tho?” Felix asked almost inaudibly and started playing with his shirt again. He had never felt this awkward while talking to Chan.

 

“Do i think you’re… Felix, whats wrong with you tonight?”  His best friend finally expressed his frustration over that weird attitude and pushed himself up again, stepping closer to the other. He picked Felix’s chin in his fingers and lifted his pretty head up so he could look at him.        “I guess you expect an answer. So should i spell it out for you? YES.” He said and released his face, walking by to just go in his room and call it a night.

 

Felix really wanted to be the one who teaches Chan a lesson, but here he is. Standing alone in the living room like some kicked puppy. He wasn’t satisfied with Chan’s answer, he could tell he was lying, just to avoid a conflict. Felix knew the look in Chan’s eyes when he liked a girl and he wanted to fuck her, and he didn’t see even a slight trace of it. He was so fucked up. He embarrassed himself, and he didn’t accomplish anything. Hyunjin was gonna end him when he meets him.

 

He didn’t have another choice but to drag himself to his room and sleep there by himself, since obviously Chan didn’t want to interact with him anymore. He just felt empty and miserable.

  
  


***

  
  


“So, how did it go?” Minho cornered Felix on the next morning in the changing room while he was trying to get out of his tight pants and replace them with his sport pants.         “With the ‘I want to make my best friend hard, but no hard feelings’ plan?” 

“I don’t know who to blame for my embarrassing failure. Me or Hyunjin.” Felix started and dropped down on the bench next to the lockers, still in his underwear. “He said he doesn’t like the clothes I wore, but I was sure he particularly likes that shirt…” Felix looked at Minho and conveyed all the embarrassment and awkwardness from last night through his gaze. “And the idiot I am… I asked him if I am pretty, he said yes, and he went to bed. Now we’re not talking to each other. I can’t face him.” He buried his face in his hands and proceeded to whine at his friend. 

The boy was very unfazed when he answered with a simple question.         “You don’t talk to each other because you avoid facing him or because he is ignoring you?”

“I didn’t see him in the morning, which means he didn’t come to wake me up to say bye… So, I don’t know what’s up” Felix looked at Minho with realization. “Oh, God, he hates me!”

His friend didn’t seem surprised to hear such thing, but he sighed and pulled his sport pants sup before he sat on the free spot next to Felix and cleared his throat. Some people really needed a hard push on the back. 

 

“Don’t take my words too harsh, okay?” He prepared Felix and stared seriously at him, ready to start his lecture.          “First of all, we talk about your golden boy, your ray of light, the sweetest bastard with the cute dimples and really bad attitude if you ask me. But whatever, that's your best friend. Even if you suck his dick, he won’t hate you. Ask me how i know.”

“What the fuck?” Felix gaped at him. “How do you know…” He rolled his eyes at Minho.

“I sucked my best friend’s dick.”  The boy said indifferently and put a white towel around his shoulders, leaning down to tie his shoes.         “It's really not a big deal. Jisung was high, he got turned down by someone and something in me just flipped when i saw his boner. So, it's not a big deal to just casually jump on your best friend’s lap and give him a lap dance. Make it work naturally, don’t stress him out. Maybe he got nervous that you dressed up for him. Use your head, Lix. It's not hard to make it work.”

And just like that, instead of listening to Minho’s advice, Felix’s head got flooded with images of him sucking Chan’s dick. “Great!” He said sarcastically and jumped off the bench to start wearing his tracksuit. “Seriously, you and Hyunjin just make it worse for me.”

“I just tried to make it easy for you. The more you plan it, the worse it will get. I’ve heard from Jisung that Chan’s not a dumb fuckboy after all. Because you know, they kind of spend more time together than you and Chan do. And oh… Jisung wasn’t gay before i did what i did.”  Minho said confidently, even if his facial expression showed no emotion like usually, he was a stoic person who gave zero fucks about what people think about different matters. But when there was a friend in trouble, he was trying to help on his own way. 

“I just want to get this done, so I can live without stressing about some bullshit like that. He’s my best friend and it’s weird as fuck even when I think about it. Why didn’t Hyunjin ask me to sit on somebody else’s lap?” Felix violently pulled on his white t-shirt, that was a bit too big on him. It smelled weird and he instantly knew he had mistakenly taken one of Chan’s t-shirts. “Fuck!” he whispered, but he didn’t have another choice, he had to smell Chan on himself during the whole practice. 

“Because Hyunjin wants you to get a dick. I don’t think he cares about who’s dick it is gonna be.” Minho patted him on the shoulder and passed him by, grabbing his phone on the way to the door.          “Remember, Lix. Be natural… and by the way….” He said and opened the door, throwing a curious look at his friend. “If you wear something that belong to him, trust me… you won’t just give him a lap dance and get away with it.”  And he vanished out of the room after that.

 

Felix stared at his friend’s back while he was walking away. And gathered all the courage in  himself to decide that when he gets back home he's gonna smash Chan’s thighs. But what did Minho mean when he said that Hyunjin wanted him to get some dick, when there’s no chance for him and Chan to fuck. Ever.

  
  


***

  
  


BangChan was rarely struggling, especially when it came to producing a freaking jazz sounding beat for a project that his friend Woojin needed. The singer was often coming to them, searching for beats that suit his voice, or asked them to record him or just simply help out. And the boys were nice, agreeing on everything without making a big issue about it. 

 

Well, today Chan’s thoughts were flying out of the window, and he was shaking nervously on his chair, probably looking more like a freak than a genius. 

At some point Jisung put a hand down on his leg and frowned. 

 

“Dude, you are giving me headache.” He said and adjusted the cap on his head so he could look at the sad face of his friend. Which probably startled him, because he started blinking at him.         “What is it, what? Are you horny? You need a blow job? A handjob? A girl?”

Chan was shaking his head to everything that he suggested, ending up with both of his hands in his hair, making a great mess from it. 

“I have a problem….”

“I figured?”

“....Felix problem…”

“That’s new, go on?”  Jisung rushed him, not really looking convinced.        “What did he do? Got a boyfriend and you wanna beat his ass?”

 

Chan frowned suddenly and snapped out of his daze.   

“We have no boyfriend and girlfriend’s rule. Both of us. We agreed that it's easier to keep our friendship on the top and just use people for fun.”  He said easily, to which Jisung was only staring blankly at him. “I mean… the no relationship rule got created when we thought about how one day we will split, i will marry and have kids, Felix will start living with some idiot and be happy and we won’t have time to be together.”

“Chan….”

“It’s very easy, you know? But he suddenly dressed up pretty and i got into a fight with him and…”

“Chan... “

“... i didn’t mean to offend him,  but you know how sensitive he is, he said he just wanted to look pretty, asked me if he looks pretty…” Chan kept ranting and Jisung exhaled angrily before he snapped at him so bad that the poor blonde jumped on his seat. 

“Can you listen to me, you dumb fuck?”  Han yelled, shutting his mouth finally and while Chan was amazed by this bastard and his weird attitude, Jisung smiled at him again.         “Thank you. So, you know how my best friend is also gay…” He started his story and Chan started laughing. 

 

Oh, yes, that story. Jisung was seriously going to threaten him with that?

“Yes, i do. And he sucked your dick for his own entertainment. Listen, Felix doesn’t care about my dick.”  He said and threw his hands in the air. “I can literally slap him in the face with it and he won’t flinch.”

Jisung folded his hands, looking very ready to argue.        “Oh, really, you confident piece of shit. What makes you so sure that you understand how gays think? Slap Felix on the face with your dick, go on. I dare you. Show it to him.”

“This doesn’t make sense.” BangChan replied and waved in front of his face, turning around to finish that damn song. But, of course, when Jisung tried so hard to get him into some weird ass challenge, just one look at his mocking face was enough to trigger the player in Chan to get in action.           “No, forget about it. I’m not gonna sway my dick to Felix. “

“Oh, so now you are scared that he might be a little bit more gay than you thought? I bet he will give you head just like Minho did when i was horny. They can’t handle it.”  Jisung finalized and turned back to face his computer screen as well. “Just in case you still didn’t get it… Felix probably needed someone to tell him that he is pretty. Maybe he is lonely. Maybe he needs attention. Or, your dick…”

“For the love of God, Jisung, he doesn’t care about my dick!”  BangChan slammed his fist against the desk and his friend jumped on his seat.            “Fine. I will accidentally show my dick to him tonight. Just like that.”

“Great, have fun when he starts drooling over it then.”   Jisung replied and shook his head.

“You don’t know my best friend.”

“You don’t know mine as well. There are just some things that doesn’t make sense…” Jisung said in the end and smiled, throwing Chan and his undying confidence out of the railing.          “And one of them is how no matter how close you two are, Felix will always be willing to open his legs for you. You will ask me why? Because the tension that a straight guy is giving when he is around is tons sexier than what a confident gay can do. That’s what Minho said. Before, you know, giving me the best blow job in the world.”

 

And that sentense fucked BangChan’s brain more than he wished to. He never doubted how straight Jisung was. Ever. The guy probably fucked more girls than he did. But he wasn’t going to agree with him now when he tried to say that Felix is a slut like his own best friend Minho. 

Because Felix wasn’t like that. Yes, maybe he really felt lonely, yes maybe he needed to hear sweet words again and feel special. Yes, maybe he was edgy that night and Chan just cornered him on a bad way. But that didn’t mean that Felix wanted to have his dick. 

So Chan had a plan for the night. 

Apologize to Felix. 

And show him his dick. 

  
  


***

 

After a really bad practice Felix finally left the studio. His back hurt, his feet were covered in blisters and he didn’t give a damn about anything, but his bed that he dearly missed. He got on the bus and he prayed to get home as fast as possible, he didn’t even change out of his training clothes. The bus was full of people and he couldn’t take a seat – at that moment, he wished Chan would have picked him up. Most of his journey was a blur, as he was so tired that he drifted off to sleep and almost missed his stop.

 

He took the last of his unsteady steps and finally put his key into the door lock sighing in satisfaction. He was so tired that he almost forgot about what happened last night, and that he was thinking about Chan’s dick for the last 3 hours. He stepped inside and quietly closed the door, as always. He wasn’t a person who makes unnecessary noise. He wasn’t sure if he can face Chan without thinking of anything weird, so he went straight to his room to sleep to death. He didn’t bother to change his clothes when he got in his room. He felt so much better wearing Chan’s shirt, like the empty feeling had disappeared. All he wanted to do was throw his tired body on the bed and squeeze his eyes shut, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t sleep when Chan was mad at him. He had to resolve it. So he went out of his room, folding his fingers into a tiny fist and taking a deep breath. He was going to talk to Chan.

 

Felix went to Chan’s room and knocked on the door, but no one replied, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He needed to wash away the dryness in his throughout with some water, so he headed to the kitchen, where he saw Chan’s leather jacket thrown on the table where they eat. “How many times have I told that idiot not to leave his shit around??” He grunted, and grabbed the jacket angrily. “I’m gonna show him fuckin hell. He’s doing this on purpose!” He kept murmorring to himself. He angrily moved towards Chan’s room to put his jacket on a hanger and inside his closet when all the clothes belonged. He was huffing and puffing, he had his eyes squeezed in anger so he didn’t realize Chan was there in front of the door of his room, until he collided with his wet naked back.

 

He opened his eyes and took a look over of a completely naked Chan. So he was in the bathroom while Felix was taking care of his shit. He might have a ripped back and wide shoulders, but that was a sight Felix was used to. Unfortunately his gaze drifted a bit too long on his roommate’s ass. That was new, and something Felix wasn’t used to. He had actually felt his friend’s ass, and he had deliberately touched it, but he hadn’t seen it in its full naked glory in years. Due to Chan’s dedication to keep his body ripped that started when they were in their last year in high-school, he had a nicely shaped butt. Felix couldn’t help but let a sharp breath out, just by looking at it.  That combined with Chan’s tight muscular thighs wasn’t helping Felix’s case when it came to his confused feelings about Chan. The blond was completely wet, because he didn’t bring a towel and his body was literally oozing steam. Felix’s small hand reached out to touch, and feel if Chan is as hot as he looked, but he came back to his senses and brought his hand back to his side. In order to distract himself from his sinful thoughts, he decided to scold Chan for his nerve of the doing the unthinkable, which is leave his clothes around the house. 

“How many times…” he started, but stopped when Chan faced him. “Um…. uh…” He lost his track of thoughts for a moment and then he gave up.

“How many times what?”  The other asked in a very calm way, while taking a hold of the towel that stood around his neck so he could dry his wet blonde hair.         “Are you having a stroke now or something?” He teased, but Felix was looking very confused and he had no idea what was the issue this time.

“Chan…” Felix tried again, and then he looked down where Chan’s dick was hanging freely, without it being covered by a towel or anything at all. “Why is your dick out?” Felix looked up at Chan’s eyes and blinked a few times? “We don’t have anymore clean towels?” Felix’s brain was a mess, but he was doing pretty well. Chan would never know that he just showed Felix the dick he was thinking about the hole day. Felix was not gonna reach his hand out again. He was not gonna look at it again, and they would be friends forever. Felix tried to breathe, he tried very hard. But then he accidentally looked at Chan’s dick again. “Fuck…” he whispered.

 

Okay maybe this was too much even for a dickhead for BangChan. He looked down at himself and sighed. Of course there was zero worry from his side because he knew that his size was good, but Felix had innocent eyes that probably weren’t ready to see this. 

 

“I thought you missed it. It’s been ages since you last saw it.”  He joked and slid that towel from his head, placing it over his dick to hide it from the other. But the reaction that he got from Felix was satisfying enough for him. He didn’t look flustered, or turned on. He also didn’t go down on his knees to put it in his mouth like Jisung’s best friend did. So Chan just won the bet and he felt so satisfied that he leaned close to Felix and kissed his sweaty forehead.            “I think you were angry at me. You can tell me why after i put some clothes on.” He said and turned around, entering his room happily.

 

Felix sighed after Chan left. He would pat himself on the shoulder for handling the situation so well. “Oh my God. I forgot to tell him he’s stupid..” He started ranting to himself and slapped his forehead. He felt a slight burn there, he wasn’t sure if it was because Chan’s lips were there seconds ago, or because he slapped his forehead a bit too hard. 

 

He was standing there holding Chan’s jacket, so he decided he might leave it with him before he goes back to his room, and try to find a way of not thinking about Chan’s dick. He was sure there was some conspiracy happening against him with everyone mentioning Chan’s dick, and now Chan himself showing it to him. He knocked on the door “Are you done?”

 

And the door opened in front of him, a very happy looking Chan showing out of the room. The blonde waited few seconds… and then snapped. 

“Listen, i’m sorry that i was weird last night. I just had a very boring date with that girl, she tried holding my dick several times, embarrassed me in front of 50 people and i just freaked out when i saw you dressed up and asleep at 9 fucking pm with the door unlocked and you just… wanted to look pretty i guess, so i am sorry for not reading the signs.”  He said in one breath and just then inhaled hard, looking even more proud of himself. “You always look pretty, Felix, its crazy. Even…” He started to say when his eyes rolled on the baggy shirt, on the sign on the left shoulder saying ‘LION’ and he knew whose shirt was that. “Is this… my favorite shirt?”

 

Felix blinked a few times, before all the words Chan shot at him were processed by his tired brain. “I… think I took it mistakenly. Thought it’s mine, realized it’s not when I went to practice. Do you mind… I’ll wash…”

“No, no, it’s fine.”  Chan shrugged off the fact that Felix looked very good in that baggy shirt that was reaching his nice toned thighs that were currently wrapped by something black and very tight… and he felt how he started sweating even though he just got a shower.              “Um… you were angry, i remember. Why were you angry?” He decided to change the topic and leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, folding his arms in front of his chest while his eyes studied Felix’s confused expression. “You look so cute. Anyway…”

 

Felix realized he was still holding Chan’s jacket. So he shoved it at him. “Don’t try to ‘melt away’ my anger! How many times have I told you not to leave your clothes scattered around the house?” Felix’s plan was to ignore Chan’s rant and guilt trip him. It was his revenge for the little show Chan gave him earlier with his swinging dick.

 

But he couldn’t really play the player when it came to word games. So after he picked his jacket, BangChan flashed Felix his perfect smirk and said          “I will try to be more organized, daddy.”

 

“Hahaha. Very funny.” Felix folded his hands against his chest, in attempt to look menacing. “Seriously, Chan. What’s up with you? You ignored me in the morning, you let me come back with the bus and now you’re doing your moves on me?” Felix rose a brow, and hoped this time Chan won’t say something ridiculous to avoid the seriousness of the conversation.

 

Touche. Felix had always discovered the smallest details about things that Chan was doing or tried to do and yes, to show him his dick after probably 10 years was a topic that they probably had to discus. So he sighed and picked Felix’s hand, pulling him by force inside of his room and put him to sit down on his own bed before he started pacing around his room, trying to tell him the truth without sounding like the biggest asshole on the planet. 

 

“So i spoke to Jisung about, you know, our little issue. We solved the puzzle and like i said now, i’m sorry that i couldn’t understand that you just had a need to feel pretty and i acted like a bitch and…”  He stopped walking around and stepped closer to Felix, standing right in front of him so that his now dressed up dick was facing the boy on the bed, and picked his face in his hands to express some kind of affection.           “... you know that i love you, right? That was really stupid.”

 

When Chan said he loved him, Felix laughed with that smile that stretched his lips so wide and closed his eyes into pretty crecsents. “You must have felt really bad…” Felix reached his hand to pull Chan next to him. He locked their fingers and he looked at Chan with the happiest smile he could pull, because he wasn’t scared of Hyunjin’s stupid bet anymore. “Actually, I also have to tell you something. I hope you won’t be mad. The truth is, I didn’t want to feel pretty, I was trying to seduce you.” He was looking straight at Chan’s eyes so he would notice if there is any negative sign in his emotions.

But there was pure shock in them.         “You what?”

“Hyunjin and I made a bet that I can give you a lap dance, and record it. I was just trying to look nice, so you’d feel me and let me do it!” Felix finished but he wasn’t smiling anymore. He held Chan’s hand tighter, too scared the other might try to run away from him. He wasn’t as confident as when he started spilling the truth.

And Chan knew that he was fucked badly when he was actually thinking about it. He looked at Felix and noticed the drop of his mood, but he really didn’t understand what the big issue was. Hyunjin was a freaking brat, Chan had no idea why in Hell that dude wanted from Felix to record something like that but he gave reassuring tap on Felix’s knee to take his attention and smirked a little when the boy looked at him. 

 

“Why? Why do you have to record a lap dance?”  He asked before everything. 

 

“It’s a bet, I need a proof, duhh..” Felix rolled his eyes at him. He bumped his knee playfully in Chan’s, and his smile went back to his face.

 

“So it's a bet where you have to look sexy and make your straight best friend horny?”  He tried to follow the tray of thoughts and bumped his knee back at Felix’s one, giving him a side smile.           “If it's a yes, then set that phone somewhere and jump on me. I can be extra loud if you want. To give that bitch the show that he wants.”

Felix jumped forward at Chan and hugged him tightly. “That’s why you’re my best friend. I don’t know why I thought you’d be weird about it.” 

“Well, i didn’t show you my dick by accident. Actually Jisung told me today that you can basically start drooling over me, or suck me off like his friend did. But you didn’t even like the view.”  Chan looked so proud of Felix again, reaching to pinch his perfect little nose and grinned to him, feeling so relaxed now that it was crazy. But was how the two of them solved their problems all the time - by being honest no matter how weird it would be in the end. 

 

“Haaha! I wonder why he thought that…” Felix said, his smile turned into an awkward one before got up from the bed. “I’ll set up the camera then!”

“Okay.”  Chan replied and just got comfortable on his bed, watching how Felix started taking weird poses, trying to fit his phone between the CD’s on Chan’s shelf and the other just quietly observed his ass, because the baggy shirt magically got stuck in Felix’s pants, lifted up on the side enough to show up a view of his muscular thighs and ass. That ass was holding so much power that Chan couldn’t stop complimenting Felix about it, no matter that the other always laughed it off with him, thinking that he was joking around. 

Well, he clearly wasn’t. 

 

“Come on, i’m getting impatient. Its a dream of mine to feel that ass properly.”  He said like a complete asshole, laughing to just kill the awkward silence.

 

“I guess you should be thanking Hyunjin for this!” Felix smirked playfully as he turned to look at Chan just for a second before he started selecting the song. “In these fantasies of yours… what song would fit them best?” He added.

“Dubstep.”  Chan replied thoughtfully, and the thought of some powerful beet along with Felix spread on his lap made him smile.          “Definitely. But something more sensual, you know? God damn, i can make it… i will make it after this. Its already in my head..”  He mumbled to himself, humming some melody that he wanted to remember and play down later when Felix is done with this.

 

Felix played some random song from Chan’s CD’s and and took a deep breath. All he had to do was face Chan and go sit on Chan’s lap, rub their thighs a bit and it's done. So he did. He faced Chan and let his hand go over the hem of Chan’s oversized shirt, he pulled it up a bit to uncover the tiniest bit of skin in teasing mannar before he started stepping closer to the bed. And the edge of it Chan was sitting, he seemed focused on Felix, so that gave him the confidence to do a great performance. His slow and sensual steps ended at Chan’s knees where he grabbed his face almost violently and sat himself on his thighs. “Eyes on me” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if Chan could feel that weird feeling coiling up in Felix. He was really in the mood to work Chan up so bad. Suddenly he wanted to make him moan, and it wasn’t because of the bet.

“You got me.”  Chan replied with a small perverted smile dancing on his lips, but he was pulling a great act now, admiring Felix for being such a great entertainer when he did something like this. Chan had seen him before, on random parties, he had seen Felix dance around people like he owned the situation and he always admired him for taking all the attention on himself with similar power like the one that he was expressing now. So he praised his best friend with a response, putting his hands on his hips, pulling him close enough so that Felix could feel his dick under his tight ass. 

Felix needed to keep himself composed to not yelp, when he felt Chan’s dick almost sliding between his asscheeks. “So we’re playing dirty…” He whispered into Chan’s ear and started moving his thighs slowly on Chans lap while also playing with Chan’s shirt, that he accidentally wore today. “If you’re good I’ll take it off.” He said and held Chan’s face to look at him. He had to hold the smile that was threatening to come out while he was trying not give Chan what he wants right away. He was a very skilled dancer, he knew it will be easy to work Chan up. So he pushed him to lay down on the bed. “Chan…” He started but the then he got this weird feeling under his ass. He rubbed his ass on Chan’s hardening dick, he did it so hard, it didn’t seem like dancing any more. Then he moved away to reveal some more skin for his victim to see. 

The poor player got himself into a trap that he didn’t even sense beforehand. It was all good when Felix acted like a little tease, showing off with that body of his, swinging, acting cocky. But the minute when he took this to the next level, Chan’s body just gave up on everything and he felt himself tensing up so bad that it was embarrassing. 

This was just Felix. Rubbing his butt against his cock. Just that. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, right?

 

“Am i getting hard?”  Chan asked and laughed quietly, moving his hands by instinct as he guided them on the other’s waist, sliding up against that shirt of his and he pushed his thighs up, thrusting against Felix to just check if he really was hard. And damn, he didn’t expect to let Felix ever hear his fucked up moans, but there he was, sounding like the boy just took his cock in his hold.         “Sorry, damn.”

 

“I’m flattered” Felix murmerred, as he let his face roam closer to Chan’s he never stopped his movements on Chan’s lap. He could feel him getting harder every time he slid his hips down to lock them with Chan’s. In the beginning Chan was more passive, but once he realized Felix doesn’t mind he’s hard, both of them started dry humping each other, it was more animalistic than sensual or erotic. He was so into it he didn’t realize he himself started moaning. “Chaan” Felix whined and let his hand under Chan’s shirt. He started rubbing his ass faster on Chan and he was practically releasing his hot breaths on Chan’s sweaty neck. “Are you gonna cum?” He rubbed his nose under Chan’s ear and started slowing down his movements.

 

It was like a nightmare. The thin line between ‘its okay to do this, we’re friends’ and ‘i wanna flip you down and give it to you’ started to mix up and Bang Chan had a moment of hesitation. 

He had never had a guy on his lap like that. Not to mention to get him hard, not to mention to make him shake like a weak shit and there was no way in hell he would let himself come untouched. 

Chan felt how his heart started racing and he tried to steady Felix on his lap, stop him from doing more damage than this and in the next second he got desperate, trying to hold his best friend’s face in his shaking hands, breathing heavy like Felix just rode his dick and his messed up thoughts finally started to sober him up from this daze. 

 

“Felix, the camera..”  he was aware of it, knowing that whatever was getting filmed now was going to be shown to that brat Hyunjin and for some reason that stopped him from fulfilling all of his dirty fantasies.          “This… got out of hand, right? Fuck.” He tried to laugh, but he was so turned on that it sounded ridiculous.

Felix moved his mouth to Chan’s ear and whispered as quietly as possible.. “Do you want me to stop. I think that’s enough…” He looked at the sweaty Chan and almost felt bad for working him up so bad. “Chan, are you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m trying to get your words out of my head right now.”  The other tried to joke again, but it wasn’t funny how that breath only made his cock twitch when it caressed his heated up skin.           “Hop off, please. I have to… do something.”

Felix was quick to oblige, and got off Chan without saying a single word. He was glad the shirt he was wearing was long enough to hide his own hard on. He turned off the camera and then the music. After he held his phone with his trembling hand he looked at Chan with his puppy eyes and asked “Do you hate me?”

“Felix, can you… like, leave me alone?”  Chan was in a very odd state of mind when the boy moved away from him and the pressure of his sexy butt was gone. He didn’t mean anything with his words, but he already hand his right hand down to replace Felix and they had a rule about ‘never jerk off together cause its weird’ ever since they were 16 years old. So when he moved his fingers under the fabring of his boxers, Bangchan mentally slapped himself for letting Felix witness his filthy actions.

Felix gasped at Chan and ran away out of his room. This was the most fucked up situation they have put themselves into. Felix managed to get to his room and slam the door, which he never does. His heart was aching cuz Chan probably hated him, and his wobbly legs betrayed him right behind the door of his room. He felt so bad. He did such a terrible thing to Chan that he couldn’t hold in his tears. “I am so selfish” He looked at the paused video on his phone screen. He could only hope that Chan wouldn’t avoid him the next day, as he buried his head between his knees.

  
  


 


	2. What if....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this friendship turn into a sweet relationship :D  
> No smut in this fic tho, but I have another one coming out soon and you should stick around for it!  
> Thanks <3

The next day was weird. BangChan was never getting out of routine. But that day he did.  
He didn’t take care of his bleached hair, didn’t put anything to keep it soft, because of a silly reason. Felix was the one who always gave him bottle with different oils or took care of him instead of himself. Chan didn’t put any moisturizing cream on his face- again because of Felix, because he was the one to make sure to remind him to take care of his skin.  
Next episode of Hell was when he went to college and tried to act casual, dressed in black jeans, loosen sleeveless top and the same leather jacket that Felix loved so much because it was giving him badass vibes.  
Well, BangChan was feeling like he was going through something really important this day.  
Yes, regret. And regret… and also regret.  
Yes, he got an orgasm, hard one that made him weak in the knees after that. But it wasn’t the orgasm that made him feel so lost. 

It was the deep thoughts that were haunting him. 

“You are so fucking distracted.” Changbin patted him on the shoulder and turned off the computer in front of Chan, figuring out that their job was done in the recording studio. They were stuck in a track for hours and Chan couldn’t stop mentioning how he had to pick up Felix, which probably made his friend get irritated with him and his weird attitude but if Changbin got a boner just because his best friend had nice ass and asked him if he wanted to cum against it, he would probably die.  
No, not Changbin, because Changbin was gay.  
Sometimes BangChan asked himself a simple question. Why was everyone around him gay or soon to be gay, since Jisung was probably gonna screw his own best friend soon? Why was it so easy for Chan to talk to gay boys, hang around with them, drink and have fun with them? He had never expressed irritation or violence towards Changbin, or Hyunjin or Minho…. 

But Felix was another chapter of another story that he knew by heart. He knew every page like he had written it, he knew every wrinkle, every bad side, good side of it.  
Felix was his life and BangChan acted like a horny teenager, rubbing his fucking dick against him because of a fucking bet. 

In the end, Felix ran away and they didn’t even talk. Again.  
And that was why BangChan wanted to pick his little baby now, when it was raining outside and he knew how easily Felix was getting sick. 

“I am?” He said and looked up at Changbin, who already left his chair and grabbed their college bags in one hand. 

“Chris, come on. You know that if there’s something on your mind….” Changbin started his usual deep speech and Chan smiled at him, standing up as well.  
“....i will talk to you, yes. But i’m fine,really. Lets just go and pick up Felix. Its probably still pouring outside.” He made a lame excuse, but his friend didn’t seem intrigued. 

He just followed him out of the studio and both of them walked through the corridors, chatting about the tracks that they needed to think of these days and how to compose the songs for their latest project before they run out of time and get screwed. 

And in the end, just when Chan relaxed enough to face Felix, he found it hard.  
Because when they reached that damned dance hall, Chan had no idea if Felix showed his video to his friends or no, if they heard how turned on Chan was, if they heard how Felix asked him to cum. 

No, that was going to be one very bad experience. 

“Actually, i can call Felix and….” He started hesitating and Changbin gave him a look, pushing the doors of the dance hall open before the blonde could protest about it. And he was doomed. Fucking Changbin didn’t know that he nearly fainted from sexual tension the previous night because fucking Changbin had no idea how it felt like to get turned on by his own best friend. 

And then they entered together, running into another break of the dancers where all of them were split on groups and they were wiping their sweat, discussed some moves, argued, or hugged each other like koalas like what Minho and Felix were doing in the corner right now. 

Hyunjin was spread on the floor next to them, looking so tired and breathless that Chan could feel pity for him if he didn’t know that Hyunjin was the one who he had to blame for what happened between him and Felix. Of course Hyunjin wasn’t guilty that Chan was a horny asshole, but he made Felix agree on this bet. 

They approached and Chan felt how his cheeks started to burn unnaturally for a fuckboy like him, and he noticed the curious look that Minho threw at him when they got spotted by the dance trio. 

“Hey.” Chan acted polite like always, greeting everyone and never looked at Felix directly because he could sense his heart in his throat and it was freaking him out. “Have you guys finished?”

Felix was sitting next to Minho and when he noticed Chan getting closer to them he instinctively reached for the other boy’s forearm to squeeze it for support. He didn’t see Chan in the morning so he had to deal with all of his emotions in a very short time before he pulls that cute smile at Chan and say his greeting. “Hey!” He looked at his friend’s company and waved at Changbin.  
“Felix, you look good.” Changbin said and probably all of the others responded the same way- to look at him like he was crazy.  
Especially BangChan, who thought that he did warn his friend in the past that Felix was forbidden for his gay intentions and that he could never ask him out or make a move, and here he was, openly throwing comments.

Of course Felix looked good. He always did. Even when he was tired, dying, clingy, whining and sweaty. He always looked good. 

“What the fuck man?” Chan laughed at his friend, trying to hide his irritation and just moved towards the bench, grabbing Felix’s bag because he knew it by heart - black one, with a funny stupid hanging toy on the side. Typical Felix. 

“What? I’m just saying. I know that dancers need a lot of compliments. “ Changbin made a lame excuse and glanced at Felix again, winking at him when his best friend was having his back at him. 

“You know you don’t have to say this every time when you see me.” Felix smirked at Changbin. “I already know that you have a thing for me..” Felix almost slapped himself for saying this, for having the need to say this. Whenever Changbin made a move on him when they bumped on campus, or at some party, while Chan was looking for a fuck, Felix would keep it for himself and not tell Chan. He knew that if he told him, Chan would get mad and probably get into a fight with a good friend. But at that moment when he saw the weird twinkle in his best friend’s eyes he decided he wanted to see more. More of the possessive Chan who would only come out when Felix calls him to pick him up from a date, or from the place of someone who had his way with Felix for the night. He wanted that Chan, and he didn’t even know why.

Felix got up from where he was sitting next to Minho and tried to sway his hips as seductively as possible while following Chan. Was he flirting with Changbin? He wasn’t even sure.

Changbin looked startled after what Felix said and just waved at the other two dancers, who were still curious, but he could barely catch up with Chan and Felix, because the blonde seemed pretty pissed for no reason. Since when it was Changbin’s fault to throw comments and get a real respond from Felix?  
It wasn’t his fault, but watching how Chan was literally dragging his tired friend now made him amused. 

“I guess i’m gonna leave you two now, since i have my own car.” He said behindtheir backs and Chan turned to look at him.  
“Sure. I’ll see you in the morning.” He responded shortly and tugged on Felix’s tiny hand, pulling him closer to himself. He didn’t mean to act like a freak, or like some crazy best friend who was overprotective over his sweet little best friend. But when it came to Felix and guys, and friendships and sex. No. And he had no idea how fast he was walking, before they got out of the college and he dragged Felix towards the parking lot, stopping right next to his car when he released his hand and turned to face him. 

“He has a thing… for you.” Chan said it like a statement. “Why am i the last one to know?”  
“I thought you didn’t hear that… you walked away so fast,” Felix started blabbing again, pretending that what he said wasn’t intentional while trying to hide his satisfaction. It was harder to play innocent when he knew he wasn’t, but he knew how to convince Chan, so he bent his head to look at the ground “I thought you won’t hear. And it’s more like a game, we’re just goofing around!” 

“A game? Why are you making this worse?” Chan asked and unlocked his car, opening the back seat where he threw Felix’s bag and his own and shut the door way too dramatically, startling the other. But he knew that Felix did this just to piss him off, the question was just… why? “You know that i hate it. To have my friends messing around with you. I don’t wanna be angry at him. So do you mind telling me what ‘games’ do you play?” He asked in the same irritated way and leaned against his car, looking away from Felix, up at the sky. At least it wasn’t raining anymore. Felix could walk alone if Chan wasn’t so worried about his ass. But always was. It wasn’t nice to even eat dinner when he knew that Felix was on the bus back, dying there, instead of being at home with him. 

“First of all, chill.” Felix reached his hand out to pull Chan’s face and make him look at him. Chan was acting a bit out of character, so he decided to be honest and stop playing with his friend. Lying has always gotten them into fights, so he had to clear this out before it was too late. “It’s like a pretend flirt.” He looked at Chan’s eyes, he wasn’t sure if Chan was pretending to not be actually seeing him. “He just says something stupid and I say something stupid back. I wouldn’t tell him I know he has a thing for me if I was hitting on him, you know…” He dropped his hand from Chan’s face, not wanting to force the other’s attention on him anymore. “I wouldn’t stand between you and your friends, you should know at least that about me.” Felix looked at the ground again, hiding the guilt in his eyes. If they weren’t fighting, and the thing from last night didn’t happened, Felix would whine and Chan would hug him, but he knew he didn’t deserve to feel Chan’s warmth, so he just kept quiet and whined on the inside.

But that small pout on his lips was exposing his inner feelings and when Chan stared at Felix’s face for longer than three seconds, he just melted. Suddenly, the stupid scene that he made, his idiotic worries that Felix was hitting on Changbin, disappeared. He stopped caring about himself as well and just copied Felix when he cupped his face in his hands, feeling it heated up and sweaty from practice, but he didn’t care.  
Chan never cared, he even found it attractive to see Felix work hard everyday for his dreams and he knew that his best friend was probably dying right now, he was probably hungry as well and here they were, arguing over Changbin and some flirt. 

“I know a lot about you, silly. When you pout like that i wanna kill myself, you know? I feel like i’ve been making you upset everyday….” He said and caressed Felix before pulling him in a hug. “I don’t like it. I don’t like not talking to you. So whatever the fuck happened last night should just fucking stay there.”

Felix just nodded in Chan’s embrace and inhaled Chan’s smell deeply. Usually he would smell like a mix of fruits and whatever he used after shower, but this time he just smelled cleaner than Felix, and it was a nice smell. Felix liked it best when Chan smelled like himself, but he had to take care of himself so Felix made sure Chan used all of the body lotions and face care he needed to look his best. “Why do you smell like… you? You didn’t even use all the shit I tell you to use, did you?” He didn’t want to talk of that night at all so he decided to change the subject. Truth be told, he wasn’t feeling well thinking about it, and he was sure Chan didn’t realize Felix got hard as well. “You’re completely lost without me!” He chuckled and pulled away from Chan just a bit to look at him.

“I wasn’t in the mood. When you don’t walk in the bathroom with me i get lazy to do all of that.” The other shrugged and the sound of that made him laugh. But he knew that he wasn’t happy with himself anymore, because Felix avoided his words, which probably meant that he was disappointed as well. Probably unhappy, who knows what else.  
But he didn’t reject Chan’s statement that he was making him upset. It was obvious that Felix was upset. And he sighed when he got inside the car, feeling lost again because nothing changed even if he came to pick up his best friend. His stomach was still clenching, he wasn’t satisfied and there was always this bothering feeling that didn’t make him rest. 

Well, sometimes in life you don’t get what you want. If Chan wanted to make his best friend happy, he had to do more than just drive him around town and yell at him for bullshit. 

“So,” Felix pulled his seatbelt when he got inside the car “You don’t hate me about that thing with Changbin, right? I can stop talking to him if it’ll make you feel better.” Felix looked at Chan, who always made him feel safe when he was driving. He always had that concentrated look on his face and Felix was sure that Chan was a bit more reckless about his driving when Felix wasn’t in the car, but that made him chuckle to himself.  
The other drove away from the college and stared on the road, which was better than to witness whatever was written on Felix’s face right now.  
“Don’t do that. I guess its normal.” Chan said and stepped harder on the treadle and knew that Felix might freak out because of the unusual fast speed, but he wanted to act cocky now, so he just let it happen. “You look good…. He has been telling me that many times. So i guess its normal.” He expressed his irritation with a frown and changed the topic as fast as he changed the speed of his driving. “So did you show the video to your bitch friend? My naturally fucked up boner probably convinced him that you got the skills to turn on your own best friend. You know, i had to kill him today when i saw him.”

“I didn’t show it to him. I didn’t even talk about it.” Chan had that weird expression which only told Felix that he wasn’t happy about the video, and Felix’s decision not to show it to Hyunjin turned out to be the proper one. “I thought you won’t be…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence because he started getting flashbacks of Chan’s clothed dick rubbing his ass. He felt so confused with himself he couldn’t even stand the tension in the car. “Happy about it…”

“I wouldn’t be.” Chan confessed and kept frowning, keeping one hand on the wheel, but the other blindly reached for Felix’s thigh and he patted it several times. “Don’t worry. I guess it just wasn’t my day. And sorry for showing you my dick for no fucking reason. I have no idea why the fuck i did that. Really…”

“Showing me your dick is not the real problem now, is it?” Felix bit his lip hard, when he realized his words were a bit straight forward. “Whatever, let’s drop the subject.” He swatted away Chan’s hand from his thigh and looked out of the window. 

“It wasn’t a problem?” Chan replied and smiled sarcastically. He didn’t like it when Felix was acting distant because it was making him stick to the boy even harder than he usually did and he knew that Felix just loved attention, he was craving it without even saying a word and in times like this, Chan knew that he would do everything for him. “Than i guess i’m allowed to walk around naked. Who cares? It’s not a big deal. Seriously, Felix, don’t put the blame away from me. Just call me an idiot and lets get over it. Both of us. I love you, okay?”

“I don’t care if you walk around naked if it’s what you want. I’ve known you your whole life, and believe me your fucking dick doesn’t bother me!” Felix finally snapped at Chan. “The fact that you listened to your stupid friend and thought I’d give you fucking head when I see it, is what bothers me, okay? I love you too, but you need to put a boundary to your shit at one point!!” 

“Hm, that’s actually interesting because you were the one having a bet with your snake of a friend to get me turned on with a lap dance. Correct me if i’m wrong. And let’s face it, Felix, if i do my shit, you’re gonna indeed end up on your knees.” Chan had no idea what got into his head but the moment when he snapped back at Felix, he knew that what he said was going to make him even angrier. “So my dick should actually bother you.”

“So that’s what you want? I cried myself to sleep because of what happened last night, you know…” Felix reached to squeeze Chan’s shoulder, in a desperate attempt to fix the situation, although it was futile. “I felt so bad about it. And still what I did to you is far more innocent than me sucking your dick!! Like, are you upset cuz I didn’t want to give you head? What are you even saying?!” 

“I don’t know. Just stop. Just leave me alone.” Chan had a great sentence to get out of every situation and he wasn’t even thinking of how selfish it was to say that when he was trying to make up with Felix. But he stopped the car on their parking lot and got out of it, running his hands through his hair in a poor way to get that negativity out of himself. One look back at how upset he made Feliix all over again just filled his cup completely and he started walking towards their flat building, cursing himself mentally.

And Felix found himself chasing him again for the second time that day. He wasn’t sure what happened to their friendship after all of these sexual stuff got involved into it but he wasn’t sure what he would do if Chan decides to leave him, because Felix made him feel uncomfortable. He was running behind Chan, who really seemed like he wanted to get rid of him, but he wasn't going to let him. The second he got close enough to grab his hand they were almost in front of their apartment door. “ Please don’t hate me..” he panted. 

Bangchan looked back at him and frowned almost instantly, still feeling very affected by their argument, but he knew that it wasn’t going to last more than few seconds because he could see right now that he didn’t just make Felix upset. He made him look worried and to let that boy feel somehow close to insecure, was what Chan never intended to do.  
So he unlocked the door after he shrugged off Felix and pushed the door open, waiting for the other to get in first before following him. 

And being alone at their home was always working. It was always helping to fix things, no matter how bad they were. But honestly, what fights did they ever have?  
They argued over Chan’s messy room, his habit to throw clothes around the house, or never clean after himself.  
They never fought about something so intimate and that was freaking him out.  
He was straight. Alright. But his recent actions were kind of questionable and Chan had no idea who was the perfect one to blame. Jisung? Why, he just spoke his mind out. Hyunjin? Yes, because he gave Felix the worst idea. Felix? Yes, Chan could blame him too, for saying things that completely made him shake like a bitch.  
And last, Chan had to blame himself, for being a horny bastard all the time. 

He turned around to face Felix when the other was too quiet for his likening and found him looking the same way. And without thinking much, Chan reached out for him, pulling him closer for a hug. 

“I can’t hate you. But i have this bad feeling that you might…” Chan said in his most pathetic way that usually worked to calm down Felix’s demon, but he knew that this time he was going to have a hard time.

“I’ll never hate you..” Felix whined and wrapped his arms tightly around Chan’s waist. “The only thing I ever worry about is that you’ll leave me one day, and I can’t leave with that. It’s so scary when you’re mad…” Felix whispered while leaning on Chan’s chest, he liked when he could hear his heartbeat, because nothing else could make him calm as fast as Chan, and his existence in particular.

“Then it’s okay. I mean, it doesn’t matter that you got me hard and asked me to, you know... “ Chan thought he was brave enough to talk openly, but maybe he wasn’t ready yet. He felt how awkwardness started surrounding his natural strong aura and it was even more pathetic how he laughed, just to win time for himself. “... you know, asked me if i wanna cum. Don’t ever say that. Its haunting me right now.”

Felix’s cheeks heated up when he heard these words, so he wisely bent his head to hide it under Chan’s chin, and save whatever of his dignity has been left in Chan’s eyes. “I didn’t think that would bother you.” He mumbled almost too quietly for Chan to hear, but he hoped for the best. His hands were clutching at the back of Chan’s shirt, and he was sure he must have pulled it and made a shit out of that shirt, but Chan won’t even know what happened to it, since he is slow to realize such things. “You sleep around a lot and talk about it, so I didn’t know I went that far… sorry…”

“Felix…” Chan mumbled distractedly, since his mind was all over the place right now, thinking over variations of what might have happened to them. And something kept poking him in the gut so he decided to talk about it. “What would you do… if i really did that? How would you feel?” He knew that it sounded weird, but to make Felix disgusted from his body reactions was what scared him lately. No, not lately. Just after what happened. 

Felix was shocked, but not enough to feel at a loss for words, so he decided to lighten the mood and end that awkwardness, by creating a bigger mess. He pulled away from Chan to look at him and make sure he will convey his words properly “What would you do if I had given you head then?” He laughed loudly and slapped Chan’s shoulder.

And that really helped because Chan laughed out loud and pushed him away from himself, feeling heated up because of what Felix just said.  
“I would fill up your dirty mouth, okay?” He tried to play along, but his words were so fucked up that Chan started getting panicked, walking to the kitchen to take out the food that they had left from the previous day and just avoid more comments around that topic. 

Felix followed him, again. He was hungry since 3 hours ago, but when he was fighting with Chan so intensely he completely forgot about that. “What do we have for dinner?” He shouted before he entered the kitchen, although he was sure they were going to eat some leftovers. He was desperately trying to get into the routine of the days before all the fucked up shit happened.

“Nothing good. Maybe i should just order pizza.” Chan closed back the fridge and looked at Felix when he turned around, losing his shit one more time by the sight of the small pout on his full lips, by the curious look in his eyes, by his tired posture and he knew that it was bad to stare like that, but there were moments where Chan had no idea what was wrong with him to feel so urgent to please every need that Felix had. He could literally do anything to wipe that pout away. And he started with a wide smile that completely didn’t fit the situation and probably made Felix think that he was going crazy. And then he sat down on a chair, pulling Felix closer until the boy lost balance and landed on his lap. 

“I promise i won’t let you starve again. Look, i’ll make the order quickly.” He said and took out his phone with one hand, getting on the menu of their favorite pizza shop, while his other hand wrapped around Felix’s body. 

“Yes, do that, my kind servant!” Felix laughed and bent a bit to kiss Chan’s messy blond hair. This was the best version of Chan he could ever have, so he was more than happy to feel like the things are going fine.

“Anything for you, your highness.” Chan replied and kept smiling, trying to believe that they were really going to finish this drama. Maybe they would joke about it after days, talk about how stupid they were and how close they were to get nasty. 

This friendship was more precious than a one night stand and BangChan would never risk it for his desires. So instead of ordering just one pizza, he ordered two, just in case Felix wanted to taste something else, he added drinks and finished the order with a brighter mood and a boy that he promised to never upset on his lap. 

They weren’t friends just because of random occasions or because life put them to live right next door. They were friends because their minds were connected, because they knew how to deal with each other’s worse problems, deal with sadness, happiness, or stupid fights.  
Chan knew that no matter how long he was going to keep asking himself the ‘what if …’ question, but the answer was never going to come to him. 

He kept doing it anyway, even though he hugged Felix from behind and listened to his whinings about how hungry he was.  
In the same time Chan’s head filled up with these questions and he got distant from reality again. 

‘What if i let you grind on me for longer?’  
‘What if i flipped you down on the bed?’  
‘What if you really made me cum?’  
‘What if we did something else?’

 

***

 

To Felix’s relief the next morning Chan drove him to their campus, and even walked with him to the dance hall. He was a lot more happy and bubbly than the last few days which made his classmates stare at him weirdly while he was humming one of Chan’s beats, he played to him the previous night, while he was changing his clothes. He was putting his shoes when he saw Minho entering the changing room. “Hey, there!” He smiled brightly at his friend. There was something about Minho that made him feel relaxed when he was around him. Considering the shit Hyunjin got him into, he wasn’t very fond of him the last few days, so he was happy that Minho came first. “I wanna talk to you about something.” He kept smiling, that creepy smile that usually made people feel threatened by the usually beautiful Felix.

“Sure, what is it?” Minho dropped his bag down and started digging in it for his training outfit, letting Felix get on the topic without asking stupid questions.

Felix smiled even wider and gave up on trying his sneakers for the moment. “You know, I actually went through with giving Chan a lap dance… but that got us into a mess…” He looked at Minho as if he was waiting for the other to gasp or something, but when he saw his friend was still getting ready for practise without being too impressed he continued. “So we weren’t talking to each other, then we fought, then we fought more, and last night we made up!” His smile was so wide his eyes closed. “He was weird about me giving him a lap dance, but what’s more interesting is that your friend, Jiseung, told him to show me his dick…”

This time Minho snapped. He looked up at Felix so fast, with such a deep frown that it was too obvious that he got frustrated by the information. 

“He told BangChan to show you his dick? Why?” He questioned his own best friend and then as if he got reminded of his own actions, Minho laughed angrily. “Oh right. Just because i slid his pants down and gave him head, Jisung thought that it’s a good idea for BangChan to try as well? Is BangChan bisexual then?” Minho asked directly and frowned. 

“You know your friend very well!” Felix gasped at Minho. “That’s exactly why he advised him to show me his dick. And you know that Chan is straight! It was to test me… like, they wanted to see if I’m thirsty for him…” Felix started frowning as well, because he just came to the realization.

But Minho’s frown disappeared and he looked very disappointed. “Oh really? So Jisung thinks that i sucked his dick because i’m thirsty for him? Its actually amusing. But you know, maybe he wanted to pull BangChan along with his own flow, because he feels very gay after what he did. For me is nothing, you know? I can make him hard everyday and live with it. But he can’t. Because he thinks that he is straight too.” He spoke his mind out and sat down on the bench, shaking his head. “But BangChan must be…. He must be bisexual. It doesn’t make sense.”

“If I have to be honest, when I rubbed my ass on his dick, he was pretty into it, but I’m not sure if he did it because I told him that’s the point of the bet. He got hard, but I guess everybody would with enough stimulation…” Felix bit his cheek in thought. “I think he would have cummed… if I didn’t ask him if he wants me to stop…”

Minho’s eyebrows jumped high on his forehead. “O-kay. Yes, maybe the friction made this all thing work, let’s say that it did. I still think that maybe your gay routine might affect his own daily life like… you know, a straight guy would act more cautious, he won’t accept information so well when a guy tells him that he got his dick sucked by another guy, like Jisung did. BangChan wouldn’t test you as well. So… had he ever done something like that before? Like, you know… does he grab your ass at home? Or watch you shower, or do you jerk off together? Because i do that a lot with Jisung.”

“We don’t jerk off together, cuz its weird and we have something like a rule about it. I mean you know I’m clingy so it’s like we sleep together, and we hug, and we slap each other’s asses, you know stuff like that. But we don’t show each other our dicks.” Felix was saying all of it very fast as if he was scared his brain was processing everything so fast he might miss something. “And once, like 10 years ago he was extremely drunk and he was holding my face in front of his and he was telling me how he hadn’t seen anyone prettier that me.” Felix stopped to take a breath and smile fondly at the memory. His eyes weren’t even focused on Minho at that point. “He said he loves me the most, more than his parents or something.” He laughed loudly and went back to his shoes. “I was pretty drunk as well, so I can’t tell you what exactly he was talking about, but it was cute.”

“Felix, i don’t know…” Minho looked in deep thought as well, but he pulled his friend closer and wrapped his arms around him securely, releasing a dramatic sigh. “I think… that you should suck his dick. That’s the solution. Trust me, i know. I’m fighting with Jisung’s self deceiving bullshit right now, but i know better than he does. He wants me to suck his dick. Just like BangChan probably wants you to make him cum.” He said and laughed at his own words. “I’m such a slut. But really… what do you want?”

“I want BangChan to be happy!” Felix replied without even thinking for a second and then gasped. “Everything I do and think about is to make him happy…” He squeezed Minho, and even though the other seemed like he wanted to let go, Felix didn’t let him. “I don’t know Minho, what do I want?”

Felixed sighed deeply, he was thinking about it. There are many times when Chan had sacrificed his wellbeing for Felix’s. Chan was the one who didn’t sleep when Felix got a cold and then he was also missing his own classes. Chan was also the one who never failed to pick up a phone call, when Felix was actually missing calls a lot during practice. He knew that in a way he didn’t deserve Chan, but he had always been selfish and pretended to be putting up with a lot of Chan’s shit. In reality, to Felix, Chan being messy wasn’t the problem. He would prefer to live in dumpster with Chan, then live in the fanciest cleanest house in the world without him. Minho was squirming in Felix’s grip, but Felix needed to be comforted in his dramatic outburst and just sat there, keeping Minho in his iron grip.

“Stop being so dramatic, come on. It’s just your best friend. You know him better than you know your ass.” Minho said and gave up on fighting, just patting Felix on the back to comfort him. “You have him, okay? He won’t go anywhere because he is as whipped as you are. But you know, when sex comes in between, things get out of order for a while. Its a normal thing. You can’t just suddenly start crushing on him, just because he grew up sexy, because he really is hot, sorry. Maybe you need time to think about it. Maybe he does as well. Maybe i’m just too brave for my own good, because i wasn’t thinking of all of that when i pulled my best friend’s pants down just to entertain myself. But it’s okay… time makes things clear. And to wrap this up… i personally think that you have the biggest crush on Chan.”

“I don’t have a crush on Chan!” Felix pushed Minho away from his body in annoyance. “If anything, he should be the one who has a crush on me, with him telling me he loves me every day. And pulling me to sit on his lap! And when he washes my hair sometimes when I’m dead tired after practice. And that one time, he actually fed me, cuz I was like really sick and he made me mad, so he came to me…”

“Felix…” Minho folded his hands, staring at him dumbly. “So you are saying right now that you don’t enjoy all of that? Tell me, you little snake. What do you do in return? Do you wash his hair as well? His abs maybe, when he pretends that he is lazy just because he wants your attention?” He raised his voice at the end and his eyes narrowed. “Spill it out.”

“Well... “ Felix turned away from Minho to think, because the smirked on his face was annoying. “I dye his hair cuz he can’t really do stuff on his own. And I wash his socks cuz this fucking idiot just throws them around the house.” Then Felix’s face dropped and he abruptly turned to look at Minho. “I wait for him to fall asleep and then I sneak in his bed to cuddle, and he just chuckles and pulls me into his embrace… oh my god, we’re idiots…”

“Oh, and BangChan actually gets jealous around Changbin, i’m telling you this because you are too slow to get it.” Minho said and sighed, feeling pity for his friend who looked so fragile and sweet that he wanted to help him out with this. “What if you love him? It’s very difficult with a straight guy, you know? Every moment he can snap, go fuck a girl, act like he’s the biggest man on earth, but deep down inside to feel like shit because he can’t accept the fact that he wants a boy… when i think about it, it’s actually complicated.”

Felix felt a big lump in his throat, like he wanted to run out and find Chan and hug him and never let him go, because maybe he liked him that way. The way Felix liked him. Which was wrong. Felix felt it so wrong and he wasn’t sure that if he tells what he thinks to Chan he would respond the same way. “And what if I am reading this all wrong? What if he’s acting like this cuz he knows I need attention, and I want to cuddle all the time? Maybe he’s genuinely interested in my friendship…”

Minho smiled again, sadly this time. “That’s why i told you to suck his dick. We could have this conversation after that.”

“I don’t want to suck his dick. I want to tell him that I love him and I want him to love me the same way. Chan fucks around a lot. Sucking his dick won’t make me special to him in any way!” Felix spread his arms in exasperation and pouted.

“Felix, you are already special to him, you silly.” Minho replied and ended up laughing at the other and how sweet he was. Naive as well, but that was another topic for discussion. “So that’s why… maybe you should try again. Don’t make it obvious though… just… be a tease, give him attention, and then look at him in the eyes and show him how much you want it. If things go south… just tell him that me and you had a bet. Give it back to him for being sneaky.”

“I’ll think about it, but please, don’t tell Hyunjin!” Felix put into play his puppy eyes, although he was positive Minho wouldn’t do that anyway.

 

***

The day of the Summer Festival was nearing, and everyone on campus was doing something related to it. The dancing teams had to go through even more intense practices and Felix was already mentally exhausted from everything that was happening in his life, so he was happy to have something he could do to help him relieve his stress. Latelly, or maybe his entire life, he was basing all of his decisions and plans on Chan’s decisions and plans. They promised to stick together no matter what, so sometimes one of them had to sacrifice something for the other. Getting into the Performing Arts University together was an actual blessing for the both of them, as it let them do whatever they dreamt of without being apart.  
Among one of Felix’s toxic habits was overthinking. Even though, he was dancing almost perfectly most of the time, this day he had this weird feeling that made him miss beats, do the wrong move, or even stop in the middle of his moves to indulge in the drama in his life. Hyunjin and Minho were pretty irritated with his behaviour, especially that Felix had the audacity to make so many mistakes a few days before the festival. He finally promised them to focus on the dance routine, when flashbacks from his childhood with Chan started flooding his mind. He had never realized that even when they were little Chan might have portrayed signs of his “crush” on Felix. He was deep in thought when a particular memory hit him, which made him too distracted to see Hyunjin’s leg moving a bit too close to Felix’s legs. He was dancing absentmindedly, and without even realizing it he tripped on Hyunjin’s foot and fell hard on the ground. As every other human being his first instinct was to try to support his body weight on his hand, which again, was not a very wise decision. 

He landed on his hand and felt sharp pain in his wrist, then the rest of his body hit the ground which made him whine in pain. His knee was aching a bit, but it was incomparable to the pain in his hand. Thankfully, Minho and Hyunjin were quick to collect him from the ground and put him to sin on the nearest bench in the hall while they talked to the professor before they took Felix to the hospital on campus. It was nice to have a ward that was fully equipped for cases like this, considering that since it is a performing arts school students were getting injured all the time. 

They didn’t have to wait long before Felix was called in the doctor’s room, but Hyunjin and Minho had to go back to class, so Felix promised them he’d call Chan to pick him up when he’s done with the check up. He got an X ray, because the doctors worried he might have fractured his joint, but to his luck it appeared that his wrist was sprained, and he had to deal with a swollen wrist in the next 1 to 2 weeks. During that period he had to wear a wrist splint to immobilize his wrist until it’s properly healed. After he was done with everything and got a prescription for painkillers and he himself had ingested some already, he went out to sit on the chairs in front of the room and texted Chan to pick him up.

He sent a quick text to his friend, glad he didn’t sprain his dominant hand and was able to type ‘i sprained my wrist, can u pick me up from the doctors?” He almost felt excited he’ll see Chan, because of his messy emotions. He didn’t know how he’d act when he meets him, but he was really happy that he’d see Chan’s probably worried face when he comes to get him. He waited for a reply at least, because he couldn’t be sure if Chan is able to pick him up at that moment, but instead he was greeted with the view of a very disheveled Chan. He was standing in front of Felix looking kind of mad or disturbed, but he didn’t appear worried to Felix. Chan’s blond hair was messily sticking out in different directions, he seemed out of breath, as if he ran all the way there. Everything was okay about that, because even Chan’s sweaty face looked handsome, what was not okay was that he had exactly 5 hickeys on his neck that started under his ear and went down his neck until they reached the collar of his T-shirt. It was Felix’s turn to scrunch his nose in annoyance, but he didn’t say anything, he just stood up and started walking in front of Chan. The other tried to put his hand on his waist to support him on the way, but Felix didn’t feel like being touched by Chan, so he grabbed the hand that was gently laying on his waist and shove it away with force. Chan didn’t say anything again, so Felix decided he wasn’t about to say anything either. They walked like that, with Felix a few steps ahead of Chan until they reached the parking lot. Chan tried again to be nice and opened the car door for Felix, but the other felt so mad, as he saw the hickeys even closer now that he could even figure out their shapes. He never felt that mad before when he saw Chan covered in some whore’s marks, but today wasn’t his day and he felt like strangling Chan. Why was Chan looking at him with such adoration when he would go and fuck around at every opportunity he got? Ah, yeah, because he wasn’t gay. Felix bit his lip and finally got inside the car. To his surprise his school bag was on the back seat, probably Chan went to take it from the dance hall before he picked Felix up. This made Felix’s heart race. This was one of the reasons why he was so dependant on Chan and almost made him forget that he was mad at Chan until the blond finally got in the car and sat beside Felix. He had a perfect display of Chan’s marked neck from that side which made him even more annoyed when he realized he had to look at it on the whole way to their house. It wasn’t fair that he was feeling so possessive of Chan all of a sudden, but his conversation with Minho earlier made him realize his feelings and all of a sudden the idea of Chan sleeping around made him feel sick. While his friend had his eyes on the rode, Felix was staring at his face, choosing not to look at the hickeys that were gonna poke his eyes out any moment. Chan was handsome, and he was smart, sometimes he was nice to the girls when he wanted to get something, but he was always nice to Felix, Felix never felt threatened of losing him until now. 

It was a quiet ride, there was tension in the air and Felix couldn’t stop playing with the hole in his leggings with his good hand. He wanted to reach out and touch Chan’s thigh and rubb it a bit the way it made him calm down when he felt stressed or when he was mad. He was mad for sure, but Felix didn’t know why and even though he was mad at him as well, he didn’t want Chan to be mad. The rides seemed a lot longer with that tension between them, but when they finally arrived, Felix was the first one to get out of the car, without even taking his backpack (because Chan would usually do that for him) and go to their apartment to sulk in peace.

“Can you explain to me now how the hell this happened?” Bangchan asked after what seemed like forever and shut the door of their apartment, dropping down their belongings on the floor. He studied Felix like he was some ancient creature that got injured and he had no idea what to do, but he knew that he was angry.  
Why? The reasons were many. 

First of all, he had a hard time to get his dick hard, then he had a hard time to keep it hard, and then he pulled his phone out when it vibrated and he received a text while a girl was about to blow his dick in the music studio. It was another girl from his course that needed help, with many things obviously and BangChan was so out of it that he didn’t even notice when and why she sucked his neck. 

In the end, his cock got soft in the matter of seconds and he told her that they can’t continue because his best friend sprained his fucking wrist and BangChan had a very weak spot in his heart for Felix. He couldn’t let Felix get hurt, he couldn’t let him cry or whine. He had to be there and be the boy’s slave until the smile was back on Felix’s face.  
Well… maybe not today. 

“Actually, before i read your text, i was you know, kind of trying to get my dick sucked.” Chan threw out the unnecessary information as well and frowned. “You should watch over yourself. I know its hard for you right now but i don’t like seeing you hurt, okay?”

“Oh my God, I’m such a terrible friend. First I don’t want to give you head, and now I’m cockblocking you!” Felix frowned at BangChan and and waved his good hand in front of Chan’s face “If I want to I’ll sprain my other wrist as well. Fuck you and your whores!” He snapped at him even harder, and his eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair, because he had them raised so high in annoyance. 

“Sprain your legs as well if you want. The point is not about my whores, its about you and your stupid attitude.” Bangchan also raised his voice at him. “You are reckless. And i want you to be more careful, okay?”

“How can I be more careful when all I think about is the shit we got ourselves into? You act like you worship me all the fucking time, but the second your dick came in contact with my ass, you started acting all weird!” Felix stepped closer to Chan, in attempt to look menacing, but the other’s breath was a bit distracting. “Are you disgusted by me now, or what?”  
“Felix, you keep saying this shit and it’s pissing me off.” Chan replied in a low tone, staring at his friend’s face, capturing every single detail about it in his desperate try to calm down. But damn, Felix was beautiful. His small nose, the freckles on his skin, his pretty eyes that were angrily staring at him right now. Chan had no idea why he found all of that so attractive but it started to freak him out more when he lifted his hands up and held Felix’s face a bit too harshly. “I’m not…. Disgusted, okay? I just don’t find it normal to look at you, to feel you, to let you do crazy things with me and then…. And then want you, okay?”

Felix let out a low sigh, and turned his head to the side. Chan was getting too closer to him and he was looking at him with the eyes of a man who’d die for him if Felix wanted it. But he still felt it hard to express his feelings, because he was always insecure when it came to love. He wanted to have a cheesy kind of relationship, and Chan wasn’t like that. He proved it with his words himself. He said want, he could have used so many other verbs, but he used words that always disappointed Felix. “So, you really wanted head. But since we’re friends you wouldn’t actually admit it. Are you gay curious or something?” Then he looked at Chan again to convey his anger. “If I let you do whatever you want with me right now… what would you do?”  
“Why are you asking me this?” Chan’s eyes screwed and he made one step closer, feeling Felix’s every breath against his face and it was so thrilling. For a moment, Chan closed his eyes and just let that emotion slid under his skin. It wasn’t different from how he felt with girls. Holding Felix, not some random person, was what made the whole action exciting. They crossed many lines of their friendship recently, and this …. This was the last time when Chan could tell him to stop and save whatever they had left. That relationship wasn’t innocent, there wasn’t anything friendly about the way that he leaned in and pressed his lips against Felix’s ones, without giving him answer, without asking him for permission.  
The boy might think that he was just using him for his own discovery and sexual entertainment, but Chan knew that Felix was smart enough to figure out that he was confusing his best friend to the point where he couldn’t stand around him without thinking about what Felix said when he was on top of him. 

That kiss was nothing compared to the one that Bangchan wanted to give him, but he knew Felix enough to keep his passion away from him until he feel that he wanted it. To Chan’s surprise however, Felix pressed his whole body into him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Considering that he wasn’t so bold when he was making out with strangers, it was safe to say that Chan was just something else. 

Felix never even thought of kissing Chan. He was always thinking about his dick and how he would pound into him and then they’ll cuddle. He never thought of how it would feel, but then when he finally did it he felt like he could never let go. Chan was a good kisser, he realized after he violently shoved his tongue into his mouth. Probably due to all the practice he had, but Felix didn’t want to think about that. He just pushed Chan off himself after he decided he had enough, and wiped the spit from his mouth. “So? Is that what you wanted? Did you like it?”

Chan knew that he did. Because of several reactions of his body like…. The way that his skin shivered, the way that his heart started beating crazily, or the way that his dick was actually getting hard again.  
He looked down, then up at Felix and felt so frustrated by his attitude that he couldn’t even hold back his own outburst anymore. 

“Can you stop asking me questions like i’m some retard? You …. It seems like you have no idea what i want, you suddenly stopped paying attention on me and everything is about you all over again. Doesn’t this ring a bell in your head?” He yelled at the other and stared at him. “We know each other for so fucking long, okay? Lately i just started to get hard because of you, and as a smart person you had to get the hint and i don’t know, do something about it? You’re the one who likes dicks, but you just keep asking me if i hate you. Do i look like i hate you?”

“Maybe the reason why I act like that is because you are the one who goes around to fuck strangers, while I’m here worried about some dry humping!” Felix snapped at him again. “I really thought you like me, in that way, the gay way… and I really wanted to ask you if you…” He nervously bit his lip and tried to say what he wanted, he knew it was the time to solve everything once and for all, but in the end he couldn’t. “And then you come to me with these hickeys, all messed up and grumpy… how do you think I feel?”

“Isn’t it ironic how i was desperately trying to get my dick hard for 20 fucking minutes and i embarrassed myself because nothing seemed to work?” The other replied and just then Felix’s words started to reach his bothered mind and suddenly, his eyes widened. “Wait what?” He felt how that crazy heart of his was bursting with so many emotions that he ended up laughing. “Felix, what is this… what are we doing right now? We talk about my dick, about how stupid and reckless you are, we talk about fucking girls, but why are you not bothered that i fucking kissed you? Doesn’t that mean a thing for you? Can you just stop asking about how i feel and tell me how you feel instead?”  
“I feel like…” Felix started and stopped for a second to think. He was a lot more calmer now that Chan became kind of bubbly after his interesting realization. “I feel like I want you to like me the gay way. Because I like you the gay way, and I think I always have. But if you don’t want to like me the gay way, it’s okay, I’ll understand.” His eyes dropped to the floor after his lame confession. He felt like he was 6 again, playing with Chan in the park. He hoped Chan wouldn’t laugh at him, because he poured out his mind the way he did.

And he really didn’t. Somehow these words reached Chan’s messy thoughts and it was exactly what he wanted to hear in a way. But he was still confused, very confused and the moment when he got back to Felix and picked his face back in his hands, Chan felt devastated. 

“You know that you are my precious, right? Like the most fucking important person that i have in my life right now. I’ve done everything for you and i can keep doing it. I can be good for you… but what if i fuck up? You are getting upset so easily, i will kill myself if i do something wrong and make you cry like your past boyfriends did. I can’t beat myself up, you know?” He explained on the same retarded way, but they were best friends for a reason, right? So Chan smiled at Felix and brought their foreheads together. “This is why…. I just don’t know what is the right thing to do.”

Felix grabbed Chan’s hand, that was still holding his face and smiled. “You do know that after we said all this shit, and we know that we can’t be just friends… we can’t actually go back to the way we were before, right?” This time he was the one to pull Chan’s face into his hands, which made them look like couple of 15 year olds who didn’t know how to couple. “And you also know that you are the only person I managed to keep by my side for so long, even though you fucked up so many times… It’s just that you know me better than I know myself, and I know you better than you know yourself.” He decided he can get a bit bolder, because he knew Chan was holding back, he could recognize the tension just by looking at the strained look on his face. So he let go off Chan’s face, shoved away Chan’s hands from his own face and gave him a light peck. “Can you say no to that, though?” 

Chan closed his eyes and just waited for more. “So if you know me better than i know myself…” He said absently. “....am i gay?”

Felix smiled at him and couldn’t help but snort before he replied with confidence “Yes, you are. You are very gay.”

“Fuck. Is it worse than what gay Jisung is? Its probably the same… considering that he was right and you really wanna suck my dick.” Chan started talking bullshit, but his slow mind was processing the new information and it wasn’t like he he couldn’t get used to this but he was just crazily surprised to take things so easy. “Fuck, they will make fun of me so bad…”

“Do you care if they make fun of you?” Felix frowned. “I’m sure all of our friends knew about this even when we didn’t know about it. I think Hyunjin will be far more annoying than your friends.”

“His evil plan to make me gay worked pretty well, right?” Chan replied and dropped his awkwardness down, throwing Felix a look that he was usually giving when he found a nice prey and he was about to get in action. “You should thank him instead for giving you a chance, to give me a chance, to see how freaking hot you are. God, i have to work on the pick up lines… does that turn you on?” He asked and laughed, running his hands through his hair. “I’m very good with words. But you are not… you are not a bitch and this probably sound stupid and…”

 

Felix chuckled at the failed attempt of Chan to seduce him, which also made him realize he was the one who had to take action again. “That was pretty bad, but maybe showing me your dick again might work.” 

Chan nodded and there was a weird sparkle in his eyes when he slid one hand down on himself and undid the button of his jeans, throwing Felix a playful smile.  
“Are you gonna suck me like you are sucking the best dick in the world?” He asked and his eyes rolled on Felix’s lips while he was sliding his zipper down, feeling how his entire body was ready for it. Yes, he was hard, like fully hard now. Yes, his heart wasn’t really okay right now but he knew that Felix could deal with it, what about his feelings then? 

“God i love you so much.” Chan replied and no matter how sentimental that moment was, he still pushed his jeans down and grinned at Felix. 

Felix rolled his eyes at Chan’s eagerness. He looked way too adorable for someone who expected to get his dick sucked. He also knew that Chan was sincere when he said he loved him, so the first thing he did was grab Chan’s head and give him a kiss and whispered really softly. “I know, I love you too.” Chan seemed so happy, almost as that time when they first moved in together. “You’re despicable, though. You kissed me like twice and you already want to shove your dick in my mouth.” He shook his head, but proceeded to get down on his knees and finally give Chan what he wanted. He seemed so worked about it the whole time just because Chan didn’t know he could actually ask for it and Felix would do it. This was probably the first time Felix was this excited about sucking a dick, because when he finally slid Chan’s thick meat in his mouth, the other quickly pulled at his hair, but it was kind of affectionate, and he never felt that with other people. Felix was full. In so many ways, that he couldn’t wait to start this new chapter of his life with the same person he started so many previous chapters of it.

 

________________________

 

That was it! Did you guys enjoy it? ^^  
You can always share your thoughts!


End file.
